Problem: On Tuesday, Luis walked to a toy store in the evening and, after browsing for 13 minutes, decided to buy a stuffed animal for $4.72. Luis handed the salesperson $8.76 for his purchase. How much change did Luis receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Luis received, we can subtract the price of the stuffed animal from the amount of money he paid. The amount Luis paid - the price of the stuffed animal = the amount of change Luis received. ${8}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ Luis received $4.04 in change.